


承情

by ice_eciice_eci



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_eciice_eci/pseuds/ice_eciice_eci
Summary: 微博【BY冰块儿】全文见长佩新站：http://www.gongzicp.com/index/novel/info/id/11834.php





	1. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博【BY冰块儿】  
> 全文见长佩新站：http://www.gongzicp.com/index/novel/info/id/11834.php

　　“好、好的……”

　　白杨应了声，紧接着慌慌张张地冲进了浴室，手忙脚乱地脱去自己衣服，紧张得手都在抖，根本脱不利索。镜中的人身材结实而匀称，薄而清晰可见的一层肌肉塑造出线条流畅颀长的体型，皮肤不算白嫩但也不算黑糙。

　　普普通通的男性身体。

　　不仅没有经验，还没有诱惑力。

　　白杨自嘲一笑，心跳渐渐平复冷静了下来。能不能让邵丞产生兴趣还是个未知数，现在激动个什么劲儿。

　　好在之前看过的那些资料发挥了作用，他艰难羞耻地在浴室里给自己做完了准备工作，把自己弄得又疼又难受。

　　等擦干了身体，他才想起自己没有带换的衣服，总不可能穿着脏衣服上邵丞的床，于是仅用浴巾裹了下身，搞得像电视剧里风流的男主似的。

　　磨蹭了近半小时后，白杨才窘迫地出了浴室，低着头走到床前，没敢看邵丞的表情，想必一定是嘲讽的。他扯住浴巾难堪道：“没带多余的衣服，只能这样，不好意思……”

　　“……然后呢，你要怎么做？”邵丞的声音有些低沉。

　　白杨抬头看向他，只见他神情淡漠，眼神却很幽深。

　　“你想怎么做？我都可以。”他真佩服自己此时此刻还能故作老练，明明一点经验都没有。

　　邵丞挑眉，嗤笑道：“都可以？这么厉害，你先让我硬了再说这话吧。”

　　“好，我努力。”白杨嘴上答应着，心里其实也没底，让一个直男对着同性硬起来，谈何容易。

　　他直接双膝一弯跪在了厚实的地毯上，卡在邵丞的两腿间，装作镇定地去触碰对方腿间隆起的物体，然而动作不利索的双手出卖了他的紧张。终于碰到的时候，他抬眼看了看邵丞，对方正好整以暇地回看他，眼中的嘲弄似乎是在看他的笑话。

　　白杨顿时热血上涌，也不管什么技巧章法，就按照平时自己弄的那样，不轻不重地揉搓起邵丞裤子里那蛰伏的器物。

　　手上传来依稀的触感和形状，他脸有点烧，依着那形状抚弄了几下，隐约觉得那地方好像有发硬的趋势。这滋长了他的信心，喉结连连滚动，紧张地伸手抓住邵丞裤子的边缘，慢慢将裤子一起扯了下来。

　　暴露在眼前的性器略显狰狞，上头青筋盘虬，粗壮硕大。白杨不禁咽了口唾液，心里打起了鼓，自己的身体真的能容纳得了吗？他有一瞬间的后悔，为什么要放出大话，一会儿若是进行不下去，肯定会被邵丞嘲笑。

　　可事已至此他只能硬着头皮继续下去。

　　没了布料的遮挡，他的手微颤着直接握住了邵丞的下身，生涩地来回捋动。手上传来的灼热和脉络感如此清晰鲜明，他不用照镜子都知道自己此刻脸上一定红爆了。

　　“宋驰说得倒没错，你技术真的很差。”邵丞嘲讽的话语从头顶传来，“我还以为你多会勾引人呢。”

　　白杨心下一慌，怕被识破，口不择言道：“因为你的太大了，是我见过最大的……不太适应。”

　　这都什么乱七八糟不成体统的话。

　　他一说出口就想把自己舌头咬了，小心看了眼邵丞的脸色，对方脸上没有被夸奖的愉悦，反而更加阴沉可怕，漆黑的眼睛透不出一丝温度。

　　白杨不敢再直视邵丞，低头看着手里始终是半硬的器物，给自己做了几秒的心理建设，便把头凑了过去，张嘴含住了硕大的前端。

　　他能感到邵丞的身体一僵，随即凌厉的视线从上方射过来。

　　白杨干脆闭上眼，什么都不去想，专心致志地用嘴给邵丞服务。他之前被宋驰强迫做这事的时候留下了心理阴影，本能地有点想干呕，可他努力忍住了冲动。

　　邵丞的性器没什么味道，或许是刚洗过澡的缘故。白杨能感受到它在自己嘴里产生了变化，变得更加硬挺炽热，前端翘起顶住了他的上颚，这给了他莫大的信心继续下去。

　　他双手捋动着没被含进去的部分，嘴尽可能地张大多含进去一些，舌头拙笨地舔着前端和脉络，不让牙齿碰到，马眼逐渐有腥膻的液体流出，他统统吞咽了下去。

　　闭上眼之后其他的感官就愈发敏感，白杨自己的身体也忍不住随着嘴里愈发浓郁的味道躁动起来，热度逐渐向下腹汇聚，他并拢了腿想掩饰。

　　可邵丞却一脚踩在他的大腿上遏制了他的动作。

　　“给别人舔也能硬，饥渴成这样？”邵丞的眼眸沉黑得像毫无星光的夜，透出丝丝寒意。

　　白杨心中一涩，没有答话，垂着眼继续艰难地往里吞那粗长的性器，嘴巴被撑得酸麻不已，可怎么都无法完全含进去，津液从嘴角溢出滴下来，他也顾不上，脑袋前后摆动着吞吐吮吸愈发涨硬的性器和顶端流出的液体，倒真像是饥渴极了的淫乱之徒。

　　“你要舔到什么时候。”邵丞语气烦躁，不耐烦地将他一把拉扯了起来。

　　性器突然从嘴里抽出，白杨还没来得及吞咽下去口中的液体，嘴角都是自己的津液和对方的东西，狼狈不堪地面对着邵丞。

　　邵丞皱起了眉，显得很不快，往床头一靠，命令道：“你自己来。”

　　白杨微怔，看着那直立硬挺的巨物，心里又是一阵发慌。可他没法不听从邵丞的命令，只好慢慢解开身上唯一的遮挡浴巾，赤裸的身体完全呈现在邵丞面前，忍着耻意抬腿上了床，跨坐在邵丞身上。

　　邵丞的身体出乎意料地温暖，手撑在那腰腹肌肉上，只觉手心触感灼热结实，令他动心不已。这亲密无间的肌肤相贴过于美好，他不禁有些飘飘然了。

　　“邵丞……”白杨浅笑，酒窝微显，脸颊还红着，七分羞意三分情欲，弯着眼看邵丞，“我……我可以亲你一下吗？”

　　如果此时能有一个亲吻，他们就像是真正的恋人一样了。

　　“转过去。”邵丞眼神却极冷，“看见你我做不下去。”

　　白杨的笑容和身体同时僵住。

　　“……好。”

　　他别无选择，面上仍带着笑，实则紧咬着唇，直到转过身背对着邵丞，整张脸才顿时垮下来。

　　看不见人，没有交流，这样简直像在和陌生人上床一样。

　　白杨深呼吸一口，压抑住内心的负面情绪，咬咬牙定神，不去胡思乱想，继而握住刚刚被自己含得硬挺的性器，对准了自己的后方，慢慢地坐下去。

　　前端只进入了一点，他的身体就止不住地开始发颤。

　　好痛。

　　毕竟缺乏经验，第一次就要用这种艰难深入的姿势，加上没有爱抚缓解疼痛，他疼得嘴唇发白，额头上冒出一层冷汗。

　　哪怕只有一下也好，他渴望邵丞的触碰。

　　邵丞的手就放在他的腿边，可根本没有要碰他的意思。

　　他又勉强往下坐了一点，硕大的顶端将他下面撑到了最大，褶皱都被抚平，实在是痛得难以忍受，他情不自禁地抓住了邵丞的手，想获得一丝慰藉。

　　可邵丞迅速抽走了自己的手。

　　白杨直愣愣地看着自己失去依靠的手，心像被抽空了一样，鼻子不自觉地发酸。

　　他知道这不是恋人间的做爱，只是他单方面满足邵丞的欲望罢了，可邵丞连一丁点心理安慰都不愿施舍给他。

　　怎么可能会不难过呢。

　　后方被顶开的疼痛似乎愈发强烈，折磨得他心尖都跟着颤抖，酸楚一阵阵翻涌，刺得他眼眶发红，生理性的眼泪涌了上来。

　　他抬手胡乱抹了把蓄在眼眶里快要不争气掉下来的眼泪，继续忍着痛一点点坐下去，大腿根颤得连肌肉都在抖动。

　　“哭什么？”

　　邵丞低沉的声音从背后传来。

　　白杨动作一滞，稳了稳情绪，尽量用轻松的语气说：“没哭，就是刚进去有点痛，一会儿就好了。”

　　“太慢了。”邵丞说。突然伸手握住了他的腰。

　　白杨为这突如其来的温暖触感心神一荡，可下一秒，邵丞扣住他的腰用力往上一顶！

　　“！！”

　　白杨痛得仿佛昏死过去一回又被痛醒，身体剧烈地颤抖着，像飘摇在暴风雨中的一片树叶，抖若筛糠，气都喘不上来。邵丞的性器完全插了进来，贯穿了他的身体，撑得满满当当，后穴几乎要裂开，所幸没有流血。

　　邵丞起身靠了过来，赤裸结实的胸膛紧贴着白杨颤抖的后背，体内性器位置的变化让他又是一阵头晕目眩。

　　“这是你不听话又去招惹别人的惩罚。”邵丞暗哑的声音在耳边低低地响起，可白杨根本没精力去听清。

　　他混乱疼痛中隐约感到邵丞的双手开始游走于他的全身，从锁骨到胸膛，从小腹到大腿根，被摸过的地方燃起了火苗。邵丞的一只手揉捏着他胸前的两点，另只手抚慰上了他因疼痛而软软耷拉着的下身。

　　丝丝微小而敏锐的快感从邵丞触碰的地方蔓延开来，侵入到麻木的感官，唤醒了身体的知觉，逐渐把疼痛感压了下去。

　　白杨虚软地靠在邵丞怀里，背后传来的温度强大而安心，他随着邵丞加重加快的捋动速度难耐地小声哼哼起来，下身也重新开始有了反应。

　　那根嵌在他身体里的性器一直没动，直到白杨几乎忘了它、因爱抚而舒服得快要泄出来时，邵丞突然往上一顶。

　　幅度不大，但足以让白杨意识到体内这根的存在，他瞬间清醒又瞬间被顶得失神，稍稍放松了一会儿的后穴又绞紧了柱身，经过一段时间的适应他已经没刚才那么痛了，但不适感依然强烈。

　　“放松。”邵丞语气冷硬，动作更强硬，大手扣住白杨的臀瓣向两侧扒开，迫使他张开后方容纳自己，毫不给他习惯放松的时间，直接挺动起悍腰迅速抽插，一下比一下顶得深。

　　白杨顿时被这粗暴无情的动作插得颤抖不已，内壁被坚硬灼热的性器摩擦得火辣胀痛，他不堪重负地垂下了脊背，几乎伏到床上，身后猛烈的进攻让他感觉自己快被邵丞撕裂了，像失去水的鱼一样大口喘气发出艰涩痛苦的低吟。

　　被这样掰开屁股操弄实在太不像话了……白杨觉得自己狼狈又羞耻，却又毫无抵抗力，只能随着身后的撞击屁股往前一耸一耸，腰都无力地塌下去。

　　似乎是看出了他的分神，邵丞抬手在他臀肉上重重打了一巴掌，结实挺翘的臀部立刻浮现出红印，白杨疼得眼泪又涌了上来，转头看向邵丞，眼神透着几分委屈。

　　“还敢想其他的。”邵丞的神情依旧冷酷，仿佛白杨身体里那根滚烫坚硬正在肆意冲撞的东西不是他的一样。

　　邵丞换了个姿势，摆弄着他无力的身体让他跪趴在床上，更方面从后方进出。

　　白杨把脸埋在枕头里，手紧紧抠着床单，指节泛白，身体随着邵丞的顶弄不停晃动，脸色潮红，淌着津液的嘴发出含混不清的呻吟。

　　长时间高频率的摩擦使后穴渐渐麻木失去了痛觉，隐秘而耻人的快感从身体里升起，可这快感根本填不满内心的空虚。

　　他很清楚邵丞是在用他的身体宣泄欲望，而不是所谓的做爱，毕竟他们之间，没有爱可言。他觉得自己很悲哀，却又忍不住沉沦在邵丞所给的情欲旋涡中，哪怕尽头是通往黑暗深渊，此刻他也愿在浪潮中沉浮。

　　最后白杨先发泄了出来，邵丞在他射的时候还在狠劲顶他，他被刺激得后面紧缩，屁股被用力掌掴了多下，又疼又肿，最后那根折磨了他许久的粗硬性器狠狠顶了他十几下，也射在了体外。

　　邵丞松开捞着他腰的手臂后，白杨立刻瘫倒在床上，浑身无力，觉得自己像被使用完了丢弃在一旁的破烂垃圾一样，只能失神地看着邵丞无情地离开，紧接着浴室传来水声。

　　他喘着气平复呼吸，眼皮越来越重，最终昏睡了过去。

 

　　


	2. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博【BY冰块儿】  
> 此站只用来放肉，全文见长佩新站：http://www.gongzicp.com/index/novel/info/id/11834.php

　　周遭空气瞬间染上了暧昧欲望的色彩。

　　白杨立刻明白过来，脸登时红了，说话都不利索：“你、你需要吗……那我去……”

　　邵丞却把他按回了墙上，白杨的身高体格在邵丞面前毫无优势，对方的压迫感太强势，令他感觉自己仿佛被那视线牢牢钉在了墙壁上。

　　冬天衣服穿得厚，他毛衣里还穿着一件T恤，可邵丞的手仅仅是隔着毛衣摸他的腰，他就有点受不住了，紧张地抓着对方的袖子，急道：“等一下，我还没做准备……”

　　“什么准备？”邵丞抬起他的脸问。

　　白杨不知道该怎么描述这件尺度过大的事，眼神闪躲：“我不弄一下的话，一会儿你进不来……”

　　邵丞嗤笑一声，口气里的嘲弄让白杨愈发不敢直视他。

　　“你可真熟练。”邵丞迫使他看向自己，命令道：“我来给你准备，裤子脱了。”

　　白杨没办法违抗这强硬的口吻，只能伸手慢慢解开腰带把长裤脱了。虽然室内开了暖气温度不低，但瞬间裸露在空气中的皮肤还是瑟缩了一下。

　　“脱干净。”邵丞语气似乎有些不耐烦。

　　白杨索性心一横，反正不是第一回做了，扭捏什么。于是伸手便把内裤也一并脱了，整个下身不着寸缕。

　　邵丞脸上表情依旧淡淡的，将手伸到他唇边，用眼神示意他。

　　白杨明白了他的意思，红着脸双手捧住邵丞的手，伸出舌头舔了舔他的指尖，见他没有抽回手的意思，便大着胆子忍住耻意张嘴含入一根手指，卖力地舔吮起来。

　　邵丞的手指修长，骨节分明，令白杨想起了上次跪在他腿间含着他那里的场景……顿时身体一股热流直往下身窜，他身体尽力向后躲闪，不想让对方发现自己的反应。

　　直到五根手指都舔湿了，他仍舍不得放手，虔诚地亲吻着邵丞的手心，目光专注而深情地看向对方。

　　“……够了。”邵丞的眼眸幽深，声音暗哑：“做得不错，给你奖励。”

　　白杨还没来得及思考奖励是什么，邵丞的一条腿就挤入了他的双腿间，摩擦起他早就起了反应的下身。

　　他瞬间难耐地弓起腰，想开口推拒，却被扣住下巴不得不仰起头，紧接着邵丞英俊的脸庞迅速放大，用他那微凉的唇堵住了他的嘴。

　　白杨惊愕得瞪大了眼睛。

　　这不是像之前蜻蜓点水一般的吻，邵丞带着不容抗拒的力度和气势紧紧贴住他的嘴唇，悍然入侵他的口腔勾起他的舌头与之纠缠，像是要将自己的气息烙印在他嘴里一般强硬霸道。

　　同时，刚刚被舔湿的手指探到裸露在空气中的后穴，在穴口打转了几圈，猛地刺入了一根，白杨被激得一下挺起了腰，却把自己更彻底地送入邵丞口中。

　　激烈的吻让身体不断升温，连邵丞的唇都变得炽热起来，白杨被口中横行肆虐的舌头搅得脑子一团浆糊，对方的吮吸力度仿佛要把他整个人都吞下肚。

　　下身被摩擦得火热而敏感，他明明很想逃离这可怕的快感，却又忍不住夹紧了腿乞求邵丞给予更多。身后的手指已经增加到了三根，在他身体里迅速抽插着，带出他因情动而不自禁流出的液体。

　　“呜……”白杨被吻得快要窒息，唇角流下来不及吞咽的津液，双手紧紧抓住邵丞胸前的衣服，发出兴奋而痛苦的低吟，铺天盖地笼罩着他的邵丞的气息和前后不断累积的快感让他情动到不能自持，腿脚发软根本站不住，几乎是坐在邵丞的腿上任他摩擦自己的下体。

　　终于在邵丞重重吮吸了他的舌头一下后，白杨闷哼一声颤抖着射了出来，射完之后好一阵腿还在发颤。

　　邵丞意犹未尽地舔了舔他湿润红肿的唇，看了眼自己被弄脏的裤子，嘲讽道：“这样就射了？”

　　白杨难堪地捂住自己的眼睛，大口喘着气平复高潮后的身体，脸烧到快爆炸：“你这么……我怎么可能忍得住……”

　　邵丞冷哼：“明明是你自己太淫浪，在别人床上也这样吧？”

　　白杨心里一酸，眼眶也跟着发红：“我没有……我、我只对你这样……”

　　邵丞眼眸一暗，紧接着就拉下了自己的裤子，已然硬挺的性器顿时弹跳出来，粗长得骇人。随后手臂穿过白杨的膝弯抬起他一条腿，大手扣住他的腰，令他后方一览无余，对准湿淋淋的穴口就直接把前端强硬地挤了进去。

　　“痛……”白杨还没做好充足准备，陡然被撑开了身体，疼得眉头皱起，身体紧绷成一团。

　　“放松。”邵丞显然也很不好受，声音都绷紧了。

　　站着的姿势本来就不方便做，白杨两条腿都站不稳，何况现在一条腿被抬起，更是虚软地快要跌坐下去，偏偏邵丞的那处还从下方顶着他，他身体每往下滑一分，都让那性器更顶进去一点。

　　他别无选择，只能伸手环住邵丞的脖颈攀附着对方，努力放松身体，艰难地笑了笑：“再……再亲我一下，好不好？”

　　邵丞如他所愿，低头又凑过来亲他，不似刚刚那样激烈，却依然带着融化身心的温度，白杨紧绷的身体被这个吻安抚了，渐渐沉醉其中放松了下来，邵丞趁机用力一顶，整根插了进去。

　　“呜！”痛呼被唇舌堵住消散在了热气中，邵丞的手加倍地给予他安慰和爱抚，令他很快忘却了疼痛，身心都被填满。

　　邵丞像着了魔似的，亲吻个不停，至下而上地小幅度顶弄，听着眼前人从夹杂着痛苦的喘息逐渐变为难耐的呻吟，开始加大幅度和力度抽插起来。

　　整根抽出再狠狠顶入的时候，白杨都会重重颤一下，揪紧他背后的衣服。邵丞低笑一声，终于分开纠缠许久津液遍布的唇舌，加快速度凶猛地操干怀里人，将他贴着墙的身体顶得往上窜，又被按着肩膀压回来继续欺负。

　　白杨平日里干净澄亮的眼睛里此刻尽是水雾，红着眼角痴痴地半睁着看他，脸上绯红一片，在猛烈的侵犯中脆弱而破碎地喊着他的名字：“邵丞……嗯……邵丞……喜欢……”

　　邵丞眼眸又暗了几分，再次堵住那张过分殷红的嘴。

　　白杨这次似乎真的被干得很舒服，一边腿根发颤一边在抚弄了下又射了一次，高潮时绞紧的后穴和情动的神情让邵丞没忍住冲动，直接发泄在了他身体里。

　　高潮后两人皆是一身汗，黏在身上很不好受，邵丞拔了出来，脱自己衣服的同时不忘捞着虚软失神的白杨，以免他摔下去，当他脱完衣服去脱白杨的毛衣时，正好看到自己刚刚射进去的浊液顺着被撞红的大腿内侧缓缓流下。

　　于是他改变了脱完衣服去洗澡的计划。

　　白杨抵着邵丞的胸膛求饶，却还是被放倒在了书房厚实的地毯上，被再次顶入的性器堵得说不出话。

　　这一晚邵丞结结实实地要了他三次。到最后他一点力气都没了，前端只能流出淡薄的液体，被动地承受着对方无止尽的亵玩，搂着邵丞的脖子一边呻吟一边语无伦次地表白，换来更为无情凶猛的鞭挞……

　　

　　


	3. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博【BY冰块儿】   
> 此站只用来放肉，全文见长佩新站：http://www.gongzicp.com/index/novel/info/id/11834.php

　　白杨脸蹭地红了，邵丞那冷硬低沉的嗓音讲起荤话简直能让人腿软。

　　“很、很久没做了，让我去准备下吧……”他羞窘地说。上一次之后发生了太多事，他被邵丞赶出去，搬回来那天被宋驰一伙人打得浑身是伤，淤痕消失得差不多的时候又赶上妹妹手术，每天都早出晚归的，根本没时间亲近，算起来都有将近三个月了。

　　邵丞纹丝不动，没有让他离开的意思，目光晦暗。

　　“脱了。”

　　还是和以前同样的命令语气。

　　白杨已经习惯了他的强势，何况是自己有错在先，不敢不从，忍着耻意很快把身上薄薄的衣物统统扒了个干净。赤身裸体地站在衣冠整齐的邵丞面前，说不难堪是不可能的，他头都快低到地下去了。

　　“抬头，看着我。”邵丞却好像很喜欢看他窘迫难堪的模样。

　　白杨不得不抬起头与他对视，干净俊朗的脸庞烧得通红。

　　邵丞贴靠过来，单手搂住他的腰，稍稍用力就把他抱上了桌子，身躯挤入他的两腿间。

　　“就在这儿准备吧。”

　　白杨听懂了他的意思，手指不安地抠紧桌角，又在对方如炬的压迫目光下缓缓松开，咬了咬牙，心一横，仓促舔湿了自己的手指，紧张地探到自己后方，指尖发颤着送入一根。

　　邵丞的大手抚上了他的腿根软肉，灼热的掌心来回摩挲。

　　“张开腿。”

　　白杨耻得胸膛都染上了绯红，他闭了闭眼，做了几秒心里建设，随后曲起腿向两侧分开，令自己的后方动作完全暴露在邵丞的视野中，睁开眼看着对方，一边用手指给自己扩张。

　　邵丞确实很会教训人，这种羞辱方式比纯粹地打他要折磨一百倍。

　　在他插入第三根手指时，邵丞掐住了他的大腿：“别停。”

　　白杨不明白他为什么这么说，直到邵丞低下头埋到他两腿间。

　　“！！”他差点一口气没喘上来，全身血液都沸腾叫嚣着冲往被含住的下身。

　　“别……嗯！”他推搡着邵丞的肩，手指却又不自觉地紧紧攥住对方的衬衫，扯得衣服上一片皱痕。

　　邵丞根本不听他说话，迅速地吞吐着他的性器，舌苔用力扫过前端，令他腰颤得直不起来，仰面躺倒在了书桌上，快感以史无前例的速度汇聚成下身欲达云霄的热流。

　　脑子里像煮开了一锅沸腾的水，除了热气什么也感觉不到，心脏跳动得快要蹦出胸膛。

　　没过几分钟，邵丞重重吮吸一口，白杨一下全交代在了他嘴里。

　　还没从高潮的余韵中回神，他的双腿就被抬起，整个臀部离开了桌面。他慌乱地想抓住什么，却只能抓住邵丞结实的手臂。

　　邵丞稍稍张开嘴，刚刚他射进去的液体就流了出来，滴落到他的后穴。

　　这画面太过突破他的心理下限，白杨急促地喘着气，脸涨得通红，抗拒地扭动着身体，邵丞抬手在他屁股上不轻不重地打了一巴掌，带着警告的眼神锐利地射过来。

　　白杨只能咬住下唇默默忍受，可当邵丞伸出舌头舔他后面时，他实在崩溃了：

　　“别……太脏……别舔……”

　　邵丞的舌头带着精液探入内穴，进得不深却刺激得他快要疯，后面不停地缩合着，甚至开始分泌出自己都不知道是什么的液体，弄得四周一片湿滑。

　　白杨彻底情动，声音都带上了哭腔：“别玩我了……邵丞……丞哥……”

　　邵丞眸色一深，终于停止了戏弄，放下他的腿，单手解开自己的皮带，动作利落狂傲，雄性荷尔蒙爆棚，看得白杨不自觉地感到口干舌燥。

　　弹出的性器早已硬挺勃发，邵丞拉过浑身赤裸躺在书桌上大口喘气的人，扣着他的胯部，对准湿漉漉的穴口用力一顶，毫不留情地直接一下插到了底。

　　久未开拓过的后庭突然被塞入这样的巨物，白杨胀疼得倒吸一口冷气，本能地向上蹭想逃离。

　　“逃什么？”邵丞哑声说。掐着他的臀肉将他抓了回来，无情地狠狠操了数下，把紧致的甬道操软，让他彻底失去了逃走的力气，只能像砧板上的鱼肉一样任人宰割。

　　粗长的性器变化着角度一下下往身体里猛撞，邵丞这次真的发了狠，似乎不捅穿他不罢休。白杨没一会儿就被操得涌起酥麻感代替了疼痛，当前端碾过某一处时，浑身突然像过了电似的重重一颤，长腿绷直夹紧了身上人的腰，后穴咬得死死的。

　　邵丞勾起一抹令他心颤的笑：“有你受的了。”

　　话音刚落，埋在体内的性器就朝着刚刚那处迅猛地顶撞，每一下都精准地碾压过去。

　　“不行……嗯！慢点……”快感和酸胀感几乎将白杨淹没，抿紧的嘴里忍不住泄出了呻吟，下身没有任何爱抚就直挺挺地翘了起来，他想要伸手去纾解这可怕而剧烈的欲望，却被邵丞单手制住按在头顶，无法动弹。

　　他实在承受不了这样的折磨，被操干得眼眶都红了，颤着声求饶：“邵丞，不要……求你……”

　　邵丞却置若罔闻，低下头堵住了他的嘴，残留的精液味道和炽热的舌头搅得他脑子一团浆糊，到嘴的话语也全化成了断断续续的呻吟。

　　不知道抽送了几百下，性器前端恶劣地抵着他的敏感处用力碾磨，白杨几乎是痉挛着被插射了。

　　邵丞亲了亲他汗湿的额头，声音低哑：“以后听话吗？”

　　白杨虚弱地点了点头，眼神有些失焦。

　　邵丞将他翻了个个儿趴在书桌上，朝前顶了顶示意：“听话就自己动。”

　　白杨腿都软了，全靠上身趴在桌上才没有滑下去。邵丞说让他自己来就真的一动不动了，只有埋在里面依然硬挺的性器显示着这轮还没结束。

　　他只好努力半撑起身体，形状优美对称的肩胛骨微微隆起，背部肌肉匀称线条流畅，脊背绷成一条笔直的线，延伸至尾椎，然后是被撞击拍打得通红的臀肉，再往下就是艰难吞吐着粗大性器的红肿穴口。

　　“呜……”邵丞的性器在里面竟又涨大了几分，撑得他后面快要裂开。

　　白杨拖着疲软的身体，前后慢慢摇晃起腰来，屁股自觉朝邵丞的胯部送，让对方的性器进出自己的身体。湿热的甬道已经被摩擦得异常敏感，内壁甚至可以感受到硬挺性器上的每一根脉络划过。

　　“嗯……哈……”他艰难地喘息着，动了几下就全身发颤，只能停下来休息一会儿再接着动。

　　邵丞又是一掌落在他屁股上：“快点。”

　　白杨被这一巴掌震得差点跪到地上去，一连番的折磨消耗尽了他的力气和理智，也顾不得羞不羞耻了，索性往桌上一趴，手伸到后面掰开自己的臀肉，扭过头红着眼对邵丞说：

　　“我没力气了……还是你来吧……”

　　“……操。”

　　邵丞生平第一次爆了粗口，燥热得抬手扯掉了自己的衣服，向后拉过白杨的手臂狠狠顶入。

　　“呜……”体内的性器猛然又大了一圈，白杨都快崩溃了，怎么还能变大啊……

　　邵丞小腹绷紧飞快挺动着胯，每一次都顶到最深处的敏感位置，欲望一再膨胀，最后抵着柔软炙热的内壁全部射在了他体内。

　　可这远没有结束，发泄过的性器依然半硬着，白杨只觉背上一重，邵丞便压着他一刻不停歇地开始了第二轮。

　　冒出细密汗水的脊背被邵丞不断吮吻，在上面留下一处处红痕，对方喘出的热气喷洒在背上像是一团团炽热的火苗，席卷全身将他燃烧殆尽。  
　　  
　　白杨两条笔直光裸的长腿站在地毯上打着颤，随着身后有力的顶弄，胸膛在桌面上不断来回磨蹭，乳尖都被磨疼了，更别说饱受凌虐的下半身。

　　“疼……”他带着哭腔低喊。

　　“疼么？”邵丞抽出全根又狠狠插入，把他顶得说不出话来，故意操出淫浪的水声，手指沾了点他后穴溢出的液体伸到他面前，嗤笑道：“明明流了这么多水。”

　　白杨羞得闭上了眼不去看，邵丞却将他一把拉了起来，手指揉搓掐弄他已经磨红的乳尖，把黏腻乳白的液体都抹了上去，两处红珠愈发坚硬挺立。

　　“喜欢我这么弄你吗？”邵丞舔着他的耳廓暗哑地问，结实的手臂箍紧他无力的腰向上顶弄。

　　白杨全身软作一团，已经被欲望和快感冲击得意识混乱：“喜欢……嗯啊……喜欢你……”

　　邵丞在他耳边低低笑了声，声音苏得他差点滑下去：“那以后天天这么弄你。”

　　“不行……受不了……呜……”

　　白杨在颠簸中断断续续地求饶，可还是被上下同时玩弄着又操射了一回。

　　“你又先射了。”邵丞语气透着不悦与危险，将他转过身托着屁股抱起来。

　　突然腾空的白杨紧张地搂住邵丞的脖子，双腿被迫夹住他的腰：“干什么……不要了……”

　　邵丞没有回答，就着这个姿势抱着他走出了书房，仍插在里面的性器随着走路的晃动不断变化着位置，白杨全身重量都被那根顶着，感觉肚皮都快被顶破了，又怕又慌，却又可耻地硬了。

　　邵丞抱着虚软的他上了三楼卧室，顺手拿了条衣架上的领带，把人往柔软的大床上一丢。

　　白杨仰面躺倒在床上，腿已经被操得合不拢了，通红的腿根微微颤抖着，后方一览无余，震动间刚刚射入体内的白浊混杂着自身的体液从红肿的小口不断流出来，一下就弄脏了床单。

　　他一根手指都没力气动，只能眼睁睁地看着邵丞再次压到了身上顶入，还用领带在他前端打了个结不让他太快发泄出来。

　　“不行……我不行了……”白杨眼里水光泛滥。

　　邵丞重重吮吸了一口他的软舌，贴着他的唇低声问：“真不行了？”

　　他拼命点头。

　　“可我还没玩够呢，那我去找别人玩？”邵丞难得开起了恶劣的玩笑。

　　意识模糊的白杨却当真了，眼眶里的泪水立刻溢了出来，低泣着恳求：“不要……不要找别人……我可以的……”

　　邵丞吻去了他的泪水，声音低哑而蛊惑：“喜不喜欢我？”下身再次上了发条般冲撞起来。

　　白杨因刺激而涌出的泪水根本止不住，呜咽着喊：“喜欢……最喜欢你……啊……”

　　邵丞舔着他的唇瓣：“要不要永远和我在一起？”

　　“要……嗯……”

　　“真听话。”邵丞终于满意，低头张嘴，在曾经咬过两次的脖颈处再度留下了自己的印记，强硬地迫使白杨看向自己，目光汹涌而炽热，蕴含着深沉的情与欲：

　　“不准离开我，宝贝。”

　　白杨被这一声“宝贝”唤得眼神都痴了，随后不管邵丞怎么摆弄操干他都毫无怨言。

　　被领带缠住的下身只能随着快感的积累挤出浊液，后面溢出的体液却愈发泛滥，弄得交合处一片狼藉，无需用力每次撞击都能发出清晰的啪啪水声。上面的嘴也被邵丞亲吻得湿软红肿得一塌糊涂，津液和精液不断流出打湿弄脏了大片床单。

　　邵丞在他体内又发泄了两次才解开束缚的领带，此时白杨已经什么都射不出来了，像是从水里刚捞出来一样全身都湿漉漉的，尽是热汗和乱七八糟的液体。

　　邵丞抱着他去浴室，将他压在大理石洗漱台上又从背后挤了进去。

　　白杨眼睛都哭红了，不管怎么求饶都毫无作用，肚子里全是邵丞浇灌的精液，又酸又胀，经历了几个小时不间断的折磨后穴都麻木了，前端隐隐作痛，他依稀感觉有热流涌向下身，却不是之前那种要射的感觉……

　　“邵丞……我……我想……”他嘶哑着乞求，却说不出口那难堪的词句。

　　“想什么？”邵丞故意按他的肚子，前端一下下碾过体内。

　　白杨全身颤得厉害，拼尽最后一丝意识压抑着冲动：“不要……求你……我知错了……呜嗯……”

　　然而邵丞却拉起他的上身，顶着他走过去，握住他的柱身迅速捋动，灼热的舌头舔舐他的耳廓：

　　“不这样教训怎么让你长记性呢。”

　　白杨最后还是在邵丞无情凶狠的操干下失了禁释放了出来，哭得泣不成声，耻辱而难堪。

　　往日干净清澈的眼里全是被情欲熏染的沉迷和屈服，身心完完全全被对方征服掌控。

　　后来的事他记不得了，在他彻底昏过去之前，似乎看到窗外已有些许日光，照亮了漆黑如邵丞眼眸般的夜色。

　　


	4. 48、49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微博【BY冰块儿】  
> 全文见长佩新站：http://www.gongzicp.com/index/novel/info/id/11834.php

待邵丞关上浴室门离开后，白杨飞也似地洗完了澡，出来才发现邵丞很恶劣地把他衣服都拿走了，他没脸光着身体出去，只能裹了条浴巾。

　　进了房间，邵丞正好整以暇地坐在床边。

　　此情此景，仿佛他们第一次做的那晚，白杨再迟钝也反应过来，今晚的种种往事再现大概是刻意谋划好的。

　　他干脆遂了对方的意，走到床边，也不多废话，直接双膝一弯跪在了地毯上，困在邵丞的双腿间，红着脸就要伸手去拉他的裤子。

　　邵丞却制止了他，淡淡地说：“我随口说说的，你上来。”

　　白杨一愣，不明白他什么意思，问：“到底要不要？”

　　“这话该问你，你要不要？”

　　白杨被他搞得越发糊涂：“不是你让我做的吗？”

　　“你要是不想就算了。”邵丞手指轻轻摩挲着他的唇，眼中有一丝关切，“以前被那样强迫过……我怕你觉得恶心。”

　　白杨顿时怔住。

　　难怪他们在一起后做了这么多次，在床上向来强硬的邵丞却从没要求他用过嘴，自己却经常用嘴帮他弄，原来是担心他因为过去的事心里有阴影，不想勉强他。

　　“我还以为你嫌我技术差……”

　　“技术确实差。”邵丞低笑，“不过，你那晚的样子，我回味了很久。”

　　白杨心里又甜又羞：“那……你现在想要吗？”

　　“你愿意的话我当然要，但如果你有一丁点不愿意，就别勉强。”

　　白杨那点小阴影早就被邵丞体贴温柔的话语冲散得一干二净，连羞耻感都被心头的暖意压了下去。

　　他笑了笑，凑过去隔着睡裤用嘴蹭邵丞那东西，大胆地说：

　　“愿意的，给我……好不好？”

　　他罕见地在这种事上如此主动，邵丞被蹭得一下子就半硬了，喉结一动：“你再说一遍。”

　　白杨伸出舌头舔湿了那块布料，使得里面的形状愈发明显，继而抬眼看向邵丞，眼神半是清澈如水半是情欲汹涌，勾人得要命。

　　“想吃你这里……这里射出来的也想吃……”

　　他话音刚落，就被邵丞拎起来狠狠按在床上。

　　脑袋两旁的床榻凹陷下去，邵丞分腿跪在他头顶上，迅速脱了自己的裤子，把粗长勃起的性器杵到他嘴边，目光幽暗，哑声道：“你自找的，别喊难受。”

　　白杨刚刚逞一时口快，此时却有些心慌了，可邵丞一挺腰，便将一半插进了他嘴里。

　　“呜……嗯……”他瞬间被堵得说不出话，感觉喉咙口已经被前端抵住。

　　“嘘……全部吃下去，乖。”邵丞不容他反抗，舔了舔自己干燥的唇，一下下浅浅地抽送起来。

　　白杨放出去的话收不回来，只能勉力让口腔内壁去习惯邵丞的尺寸，随着性器的进出顶弄，舌头在里面费劲地舔着柱身，倒也渐渐摸索到了些许技巧方法，开始慢慢地试着打开喉咙，容纳更多的部分进来。

　　邵丞到底是舍不得伤了他，硬生生忍着满腔欲火，忍得额头青筋凸起，直到身下人放松了之后才往深里插进去。

　　白杨被顶得几欲干呕，竭力承受了下来，张开喉部费力迎合，折腾半响，终于把粗长的性器全部吞了进去，嘴巴已经酸胀得没法做其他事，只能被动承欢。

　　硬挺的性器磨得他嘴唇红肿湿亮，泛着润泽的光，津液来不及吞咽下去，从嘴角溢出来打湿了枕头。

　　邵丞抽送的速度愈来愈快，就像平时操他那样透着一股狠劲。白杨信守诺言一声都没求饶，只是眼眶发红水汽弥漫，看起来可怜兮兮的，却让身上人升起更多凌虐欲。

　　马眼里渗出越来越多液体，他知道邵丞快射了，呜咽着收紧喉咙吮吸柱身，用行动表达了自己的渴望。

　　邵丞也没有怜惜他，狠狠抽插了十几下，抵在他喉咙深处射了出来，任凭白杨被呛到流泪用力捶打也没有松开，直到全部射进去才终于抽离出来。

　　尽管被粘稠的液体呛得难受不停咳嗽，脸颊涨红，白杨还是乖乖地全部吞咽了下去，待平复了剧烈的喘息之后，又半撑起身，仰头把性器上残留的精液舔了干净。

　　邵丞居高临下地俯视着他，眼神幽幽暗暗，用手指揩去他嘴角沾着的白浊，递到他嘴边。

　　“吃干净。”

　　白杨无奈地瞥他一眼，伸舌一卷，把最后的残留物吞下了肚。

　　“满意了吧……”

　　“不满意，感觉亏了。”邵丞眼底含笑，“早知道你这么听话，应该提点更过分的要求。”

　　白杨忿忿地小声嘟囔：“我一直都很听你话好吗……”

　　“是吗。”邵丞压下来，体温炽热，“那以后天天这么喂你？”

　　白杨一噎，他其实有些怕了，可对着邵丞又说不出拒绝的话，只能硬着头皮点了点头。

　　邵丞低笑，汗湿的胸膛微微震动：

　　“我可舍不得。”

　　说罢便低头吻过来，嘴里未消退的腥膻味迅速点燃了两人全身的欲望，白杨在刚刚的过程中自己也起了反应，此刻直挺挺地抵在邵丞小腹上，被嘴里搅动肆虐的舌头一吸差点泄出来。

　　邵丞退开身，看了眼他下面，哑声问：“想让我先帮你弄出来，还是先喂饱你下面的嘴？”

　　白杨轻蹭着床单，难耐地说：“帮我弄出来……”

　　邵丞勾唇：“回答错误，再选一次。”

　　“你……”

　　“再不回答，你两个都别想要了。”

　　白杨被戏弄得有些恼了，抬起一条腿勾住邵丞的腰身向下压，另条腿挤到他胯下，磨蹭那粗硬的部位，红着脸回击：

　　“我才不信你忍得了……”

　　这一晚，白杨为自己这句话付出了“惨痛”的代价，被操干得几度求饶，意志溃散，下面不知道吃了邵丞多少东西，被玩弄出来的液体淌得满身都是，弄脏了大片床单。

　　最后也不知道是体力不支昏睡过去的还是被操昏的，只知道梦里也同样颠动起伏旖旎无边……  
　　

【第49章（完结章）】

 

在白杨和出版社人员的双重劝说下，邵丞终于开始勉强经营自己的作者形象，认证微博也利用了起来。自从上次签售会后，他的粉丝又猛涨了一倍，第一条微博发出去，半小时内评论就破了万，人气堪比娱乐圈一线偶像。

　　白杨也开了认证微博，以作者和编辑的身份，不过他写的大多是散文类小短篇，论知名度肯定不如畅销小说作者那么高，只有寥寥几千粉，而且其中大部分人关注他的原因，都是因为邵丞。

　　邵丞的关注列表里只有他一个人。

　　他发的微博数量比邵丞多多了，平时看见些有趣好玩儿的都会发，虽然邵丞基本上没评论转发过，但白杨知道他在看。有次他转发了一条单反相机抽奖微博，第二天那个博主就通知他中奖了。

　　白杨疑惑：“不是十天后开奖吗？”

　　原博主说：“实话说了吧，有人让我黑幕你，已经把钱付了。”

　　白杨：“……”

　　他无可奈何，根本不用猜，直接去找了邵丞，让他停止这种在他身上乱花钱的行为，可邵丞根本不听他的。

　　“要什么就跟我说，比抽奖快多了。”语气相当理直气壮。

　　白杨拿他没办法，故作生气状威胁道：“再这样我就把你银行卡没收了，每个月只给你几百块零花钱！”

　　邵丞丝毫不以为意，抽出张存了上百万小说收入的银行卡，塞进白杨的衬衣口袋里，冷哼：“还没结婚就管这么严。”

　　白杨脸红得无地自容，羞恼地推开他，却被扣住手又欺负了大半天。

　　-

　　日子一天天过去，又一年寒假到来，除夕夜那天，邵家爸妈邀请白杨和白桃一起去家里过年。

　　白杨高兴地答应了，他近段时间一边要忙着准备学校的毕业论文，一边还要在出版社做实习工作，忙得焦头烂额，正好趁此机会放松放松。

　　等到了邵家放下了礼物，白杨袖子一卷，便进厨房帮邵丞妈妈烧菜，没一会儿邵丞也走了进来。

　　邵母嫌弃道：“你又不会做饭，进来干嘛，出去出去。”

　　“我现在会了，妈，我来帮你。”邵丞把白杨往外推了推，说：“跟你妹聊天去。”

　　邵母看在眼里，打趣道：“噢哟，儿子长大了，知道宠对象了。”

　　邵丞低哼一声：“应该的。”

　　白杨脸上微热，只好走出厨房去了客厅。白桃第一次来，跟邵丞爸妈都不熟，拘谨地坐在沙发上与邵院长一问一答，看到哥哥来了神色才轻松些。

　　白杨朝她笑了笑：“别紧张，你在医院的时候邵院长很关心你。”

　　邵国康面色温和慈祥：“现在恢复得还好吗？”

　　白桃乖巧地点了点头：“都很好，谢谢邵叔叔关心。”

　　邵国康亲切地拍了拍她的脑袋，聊着聊着，话题就转到了邵丞身上：“他啊，小时候体质不好，我和他妈那会儿也是心大，经常就让他呆在医院里，觉得在自己眼皮底下看着总比让他一个人在家呆着好，而且有什么事也可以尽快处理，可偏偏忘了医院是个什么样的地方。”

　　邵国康叹了声气：“他从小就看惯了生老病死，性格难免被影响，一方面对周遭事物漠然多疑，一方面又对在乎的人特别执念，有阵子我们去哪儿都要跟着，生怕我们也像那些病人一样，突然离开他，后来去看了心理医生才好转些，不过这孩子本质还是善良的。”

　　白杨深刻了解这一点：“嗯，邵丞他心地很好，他跟我说过，希望自己的小说能让病人忘记病痛，我听了真的有种肃然起敬的感觉。”

　　“噢？他还有这么高尚的心愿？”邵国康笑了，“这小子，老早以前就跟我说不要当医生，我也没想让他做这一行，确实太苦了，可他居然跟我说要写小说，我还以为他只是随便玩玩，没想到还真搞出了点名堂。”

　　白杨浅笑：“他有天赋，而且也很努力。”

　　邵父欣慰又感慨：“以前还怕他将来混不下去，想给他介绍点人脉，倒是我小瞧他的能力了。”

　　“有其父必有其子。”白杨真心实意地说。

　　邵国康哈哈一笑：“他也就那犟脾气遗传了我，我当初决定要做医生不继承家业的时候，被他爷爷一顿臭骂，差点赶了出去，邵丞那次被他爷爷赶出去，我心里心疼，其实也挺骄傲的。”

　　白杨听了奇道：“邵丞为什么被他爷爷赶出去？”

　　邵国康讶异地看了他一眼：“你不知道吗？这混小子呀，去年春节跟我们回他爷爷家过，老爷子劝他该找对象了，他也不知道是哪根筋不对，一下把你俩的事全说了，老人家思想没那么开明，那个气啊，拿拐杖揍他，我们谁劝都没用，拐杖都揍断了，这小子也是够狠，跪地上一声没吭，老爷子气得大冬天把他赶了出去。”

　　白杨呆住，愣愣道：“是……除夕夜那晚吗？”

　　“是啊，我跟他妈看他背上被打得那叫一个惨，原本想跟他一起回去医院看看，可他说要去找你，说你一个人在医院，不放心，正好顺道去医院擦药，年夜饭也没吃就走了。他爷爷现在还没完全消气呢，这不，今年除夕就在我们自个儿家过了。”

　　白杨的心重重一颤，呼吸都凝滞了。

　　去年除夕夜那晚，邵丞回爷爷家坦白了他们的事，被他爷爷狠狠打了一顿，电话里都压抑不住剧烈的咳嗽声，还连夜从郊区赶回来见他，想陪他一起过年。

　　而当邵丞忍着伤痛赶到医院的时候，看到的是什么？

　　是他正抱着别人。

　　邵丞当时该是怎样的心情，白杨根本不敢去想，还记得那天晚上他给邵丞打电话，对方关了机，合家团聚的除夕夜，那时邵丞一个人在哪里？又在想些什么？

　　明明被那样残忍地“背叛”了，可那天他一落泪，邵丞又搂住了他。

　　原来在这段感情里，一再妥协退让无法放手的根本不止他一个人。

　　“你不舒服吗？脸色怎么不太好？”邵国康关切地询问。

　　白杨这才回神，心里又甜又涩：“没什么……我去厨房看看，桃桃你陪邵叔叔接着聊。”

　　白桃甜甜地应了声：“好！”

　　走到厨房门口，恰好邵丞端着一盘刚烧好的菜出来，白杨手一伸，轻轻地拉住了他的衣服，没有说话。

　　邵丞把盘子放好，回牵住他的手，低声问：“怎么了？”

　　白杨张了张嘴，终究是不知道该说什么。

　　邵丞怎么可以这么温柔，温柔得令他心脏发疼。

　　事情已经过去这么久，现在重提也没有意义，他只能在心底默默下决心，以后要对邵丞更好，无比好，好到让他忘记曾经的那些糟糕回忆。

　　“有点累了……晚上我们早点休息吧。”白杨最终说。

　　“什么都没让你做还累。”邵丞皱眉，不悦道：“让你少半夜写稿子，不听话。”

　　训归训，吃完晚饭后，邵丞还是跟父母说了自己要早点休息，不等跨年了，并没有提是白杨的原因。邵母责备了他两句好吃懒做，便放任他去了。

　　安顿好妹妹后，白杨回到邵丞房间洗了澡，随后便站在窗口望着静谧的夜色，出神地回想着白天邵院长说的那些话，越想心里越绵软酸胀。

　　邵丞进屋时叮嘱了一声要关窗，待洗完澡出来看到他还站在窗边，立刻走过去把窗重重一关，转身愠怒道：

　　“让你别吹冷风，没听到吗？”

　　窗户一关，室内的暖气就笼罩了全身，白杨的脸颊被寒风吹得有点冷，他笑着把侧脸贴到邵丞的脖颈处，汲取那处的热量。

　　邵丞捏着他的后颈衣领将他从自己身上拉开，低沉道：“撒什么娇，知道错了么？”

　　白杨因今天邵父的一席话，原本就充盈肺腑的爱意更是多得快要溢出来，眼底满是柔情蜜意，黑亮的眼眸干净而痴心。

　　他注视着邵丞，扬起嘴角：“知道又怎样，不知道又怎样？”

　　邵丞一怔，没想到他会顶嘴，低头压了过去，鼻尖几乎抵到鼻尖，沉声道：“知道错了就轻点教训你，不知道错就狠狠教训你。”

　　白杨伸手勾住邵丞的脖子，嘴唇若有似无地轻蹭他的嘴唇，也压低了声音：

　　“那我选择不知道错。”　

　　邵丞眼神骤然发狠，一把将他翻过身按在冰凉的窗户玻璃上，粗鲁地扯开了他的浴袍。

　　半小时后，玻璃被喷洒出的热气晕染成了雾白色，窗台边的两个身影紧紧贴在一起，将整个房间的热度都集中了过来。

　　邵丞来势凶狠，没怎么扩张就顶了进来，白杨一开始疼得像他们第一次做一样，可现在，硬生生被干得后面一片湿软。

　　“啊……嗯哈……”他反手搂住背后邵丞的脖颈，乞求道：“亲我……嗯……”

　　邵丞擒住他的下巴将他脸扳过来，强悍地侵入口腔吮吸他的唇舌，下身像打桩机一样冲撞不停，撞击间发出清晰可闻的啪啪水声。

　　令人几欲窒息的长吻后，邵丞放开了他，眼底情欲深涌：

　　“宝贝，把你干到零点看烟花好不好？”

　　白杨还有几分神志，勉强在脑子里算了下，到零点还有三个小时。

　　他吞咽了口刚才亲吻中留下的津液，痴痴地望着邵丞，在身体被顶弄得颠簸晃动中，红着脸小声问：

　　“看完烟花……还……嗯……还干我吗……”

　　邵丞没有回答他，而白杨之后也没能再说出过一句完整的话。

　　新年到来的时候，窗户外烟花绚丽升天绽放，照亮了一室。

　　白杨被压在床上抵死缠绵，看见邵丞漆黑如夜的眼里折射出烟花的璀璨光芒，情难自抑地紧紧搂住他不停索吻。

　　邵丞气息不稳，被撩拨得理智尽失，半秒不停歇地狠撞猛冲。待到烟花爆竹声渐渐弱下去时，才又一次把濒临顶点的欲望统统发泄在了身下人体内。

　　白杨已然虚脱，手脚却还挂在邵丞身上，紧实的腰腹胸膛上全是热汗和白稠液体，眼睛早已被生理性的泪水泡红了，可怜兮兮地看着上方的邵丞，虚虚软软地说：

　　“……我好爱你……”

　　邵丞呼吸一滞，继而凶狠地亲了几下他红肿的嘴，贴着他灼热的额头，喉结滚动了几下，哑声道：

　　“我们结婚吧。”

　　白杨胸口瞬间停止了起伏，几近失焦的目光又重新聚焦到邵丞身上。

　　“你说……什么？”

　　邵丞定定地看着他，眼底深邃而珍重：

　　“本来想等到你毕业再说，可我等不及了……跟我结婚吧，让我拥有你的占有权，把你永远绑在我身边，不让你离开半步，我就是这样自私强硬的人……你愿意跟这样的我结婚吗？”

　　白杨瞪大了眼怔怔地看着眼前人，过了许久才从震惊中抽出一丝意识，鼻子已经酸得不像话了：

　　“我……愿意……”

　　邵丞勾唇轻笑，眼里罕见地尽是暖意，牵起他的左手抵在唇边，轻柔地吻了一下无名指：“戒指先欠着。”

　　白杨红着眼重重点了点头。

　　邵丞眼眸又暗了下去。

　　“我们继续……”

　　窗外的烟花声响已经完全停息了，灯火阑珊，夜色正好，皎洁的月光穿透了冬日的漫漫长夜，投洒在屋内的地毯上。

　　床上，白杨已昏睡入梦，闭着眼，睫毛和额头的碎发都濡湿一片，呼吸绵长而均匀。

　　邵丞拨开了碎发，在怀里人绯红的脸颊和湿漉的眼皮上亲了亲。

　　屋外是寒冷黑暗的冬夜，可他却不禁回想起那个明亮炎热的夏日午后，他走过操场边，在身旁人聒噪吵闹的杂谈声中，不经意抬头，触到了一双干净而含情的眼睛。

　　这一触碰，就黏连至今。

　　或许在那全世界仿佛都安静下来的一瞬间，他就该意识到。

　　那是他的心脏，漏了一跳。　

　　

　　

　　【END】


	5. 番外

　　婚后第三年，白杨顺利当上了出版社特约供稿人兼副主编的位置，不过这个位置可不好坐，只因他负责的某位大作家实在难搞。  
　　  
　　“今天能不能更一章啊？”他蹲在电脑桌旁，扒着椅子扶手，眼巴巴地问靠在椅子上闭眼休息的人。  
　　  
　　“不能，没灵感。”  
　　  
　　邵丞语气一如既往地冷酷，毫无商量余地。  
　　  
　　白杨焦急道：“可主编说你今天必须更新一章，否则读者都要弃坑了。”  
　　  
　　“你是他的人还是我的人？”邵丞终于睁眼，面无表情地看向他，“我又不是为了吸引读者才写的，让他别来催我。”  
　　  
　　说完又拍拍自己的大腿：“坐上来，别蹲着。”  
　　  
　　白杨咬咬唇，不满道：“你不更新我就不起来。”他必须得想个法子治治邵丞这拖稿的坏习惯，否则三天两头完不成工作，对上头实在不好交代。  
　　  
　　邵丞挑眉，威胁道：“你现在起还来得及，不然一会儿我拖你起来，你要坐的可就不是腿了。”  
　　  
　　白杨闻言一慌，瞬间明白了这话里的内涵，可想到自己肩负的使命，还是挺直腰杆硬着头皮道：“你考虑一下我的工作好不好，主编都找我谈过几次话了，你的任性都是我来买单。”  
　　  
　　“他找你麻烦？”邵丞神情一凝，“说你什么了，我去找他谈谈。”说罢真的拿起手机要打电话。  
　　  
　　白杨连忙制止：“没有找我麻烦，就是让我尽量来催催你。”  
　　  
　　陶主编说起来也是可怜，明明都是快退休的人了，却还要为一个不服管的作者焦头烂额。而且还不能来硬的，毕竟邵丞家底殷实，一旦不爽，想独立出去甚至自己办个出版社出书都没问题，出版社想留下他，只能来软的。  
　　  
　　可邵丞偏偏软硬都不吃。  
　　  
　　无奈的主编只好求助于唯一的希望，隔三差五地关照白杨要监督好邵丞的更新情况，不要空窗太久就行。  
　　  
　　但邵丞写文章着实随性散漫，有的时候可以电脑前坐上一整天，有的时候一个月都懒得开机，与兢兢业业按时交稿的白杨形成鲜明对比。  
　　  
　　“他都说尽量了，你急什么。”邵丞确定了白杨没被欺负，便又慵懒地靠回了椅背，“别说这些没意思的，下个月纪念日，你想去哪里过？”  
　　  
　　纪念日指的是他们俩的结婚纪念日，能被这么记挂在心上，白杨自然是高兴的，可眼下最重要的问题仍未解决。  
　　  
　　他咬咬牙，心一横，决定赌一把自己在邵丞心里的分量。  
　　  
　　“你不完成工作，我没心情过。”他假装愠怒，嘴角向下，脸色冷沉，连嗓音都刻意压低了。  
　　  
　　邵丞怔了一瞬，似乎没想到他会生气，继而皱眉，与生俱来的冷傲面容终究是在气势上胜了一筹。  
　　  
　　“那就不过了。”  
　　  
　　白杨听见他这漠然的语气，顿时有些受伤，难道他们的纪念日就这么没价值吗，宁可不过也不愿写一个章节……  
　　  
　　换作平时，邵丞一旦表露任何不悦，他立马会服软，好声好气地哄劝，可今天心里的不甘与委屈涌了上来，加上这两年被宠惯了，胆量大了不少，令他一反常态地呛了回去：  
　　  
　　“不过就不过。”白杨一下站直了，“正好有时间可以赶稿。”

　　邵丞脸色立刻沉了下去。

　　“这可是你说的，到时候别哭着来求我。”

　　白杨心中一痛，昂起头反击道：“谁会求你？我离开你又不是不能活——”

　　他说到一半便噤了声，惊觉自己不小心踩到了邵丞的逆鳞。

　　果不其然，邵丞听了后半句，眼里温度骤降，冷厉的眸子紧紧凝视着他。

　　“你明知道我最不想听你说这种话。”

　　说罢，转身便离开了房间。

　　这天晚上，同床而眠时，邵丞没有像往常那样抱过来，白杨心里也堵着一口气，干脆转过身去背对着他，表达了自己绝不退让的决心。

　　两人之间的冷战由此开始。

　　早上，邵丞不会再用早安吻唤醒他，吃早饭时气氛沉默而压抑。工作期间，手机上没有任何邵丞发来的信息，也没有突然的造访。下班后，熟悉的车子没有出现在公司楼下，白杨打车回到家，面对的只有空荡而静谧的大房子。

　　邵丞直到晚上九十点才会回来，不知道去了哪里，他不说，白杨也不想主动去问，俩人便在沉默中洗漱上床睡觉，又是毫无交流的一天。

　　冷战到第五天，白杨心里难免有些后悔，自从他们在一起后，几乎没发生过这么长时间的不和，但倘若这次又是他先低了头，恐怕这事以后都没办法解决了。邵丞本就不喜被束缚，以前央求几句多多少少还会体谅他，最近却愈发不服管，怎么软言相求都没用，似乎铁了心要拖稿到底。

　　他对此毫无办法，只能尝试来一回硬的，想看看邵丞会不会因为他生气了而紧张妥协。

　　事实证明并不会。

　　也对，邵丞原本就不是那种说两句软话就会顺从答应的人。

　　又或许，只是他在对方心中的分量没想象的那么重罢了。

　　白杨拿勺子搅着碗里的汤，微微出神地思考着，时而偷偷瞥一眼对面的人。

　　邵丞今天难得早回来了，正慢条斯理地吃着饭，仿佛没有受到任何影响，眼睛一直盯着手机，像是在和谁聊天，看都不看他，当他是空气一般。

　　白杨顿时没心情吃饭了，转身离开了饭桌，没有察觉到身后的人动作停顿了一瞬。

　　他回到房间往床上一躺，脑子里一片空白，不知该如何是好。

　　在这段感情里，他起初是极其卑微无望的，后来，在邵丞的示好与鼓舞之下，渐渐地有了希望，有了自信，结婚后甚至开始有点恃宠而骄了，以至于忘了一件事：邵丞能给予的，自然也能收回来。比如这次，他一时失言提了“离开”这两个绝对不能提起的字，便令邵丞收回了所有温柔。

　　尽管知道这是对方在乎他的一种表现，但如此强硬漠然逼他退让的方式，心里免不得有些难过失落。

　　正兀自思索着，搁在床头的手机突然响了。

　　白杨瞧见来电人是自家妹妹，连忙接起来：“喂，桃桃，什么事？”

　　白桃委屈道：“还问我什么事，哥，你忘了今天要来接我啊，我都等你半天了。”

　　白杨一愣，立刻道歉：“抱歉抱歉，我这就来。”

　　白桃去年刚上大学，病情康复后她恶补完了落下的高中知识，试着去参加了高考，本想着要是不行就再复读一年，没想到竟取得了不错的分数，因而今年去了隔壁市的一所名牌大学读书，为了方便平时都住校，周末偶尔会回来。

　　这几天心思都在邵丞身上，以至于白杨都忘了今天妹妹要从学校回来，答应过要去接她。

　　白桃补充道：“哥，帮我拿个行李箱来，我的箱子不够放了。”

　　白杨连声答应，挂了电话便去储藏室翻找箱子，拿了最大的一个，拎起箱子就往楼下走。

　　他这一番收拾动静挺大，可经过一楼餐厅时，邵丞仍从容不迫地吃着晚饭，完全无动于衷，对他视若无睹。

　　白杨心里默叹了声气，情绪低落地拉起拉杆箱，匆匆朝大门口走，可刚走到一半，却被叫住了。

　　“你去哪里。”

　　这是这几天来邵丞对他说的第一句话。

　　白杨一怔，回头看过去，邵丞已经站起了身，高大的身形似乎有些僵硬，面容冷峻，一双寒眸漆黑阴沉，凌厉地射过来。

　　“你去哪里。”他又问了一遍，语气凶冷，听着有些骇人。

　　白杨讷讷道：“我、我去接白桃回来……”

　　他话音刚落，就见邵丞神色间的戾气消散了大半，紧绷的身躯仿佛卸去了千斤担，整个人松懈下来。

　　白杨心里微微一动，似乎明白了什么。

　　于是他试探着询问：“你要跟我一起去吗？”

　　邵丞面无表情地看他一眼，径直走了过来，拿起门口的车钥匙，一声不响地开门走出去。

　　两分钟后，门口传来车子的喇叭示意声，白杨忍不住轻轻一笑，拖着箱子出了门。

　　一路上两人相对无言，白桃所在的学校虽在隔壁市，不过距离并不算远，正常开车一个小时左右就能到，晚上路况好，车流量不大，他们只花了四十来分钟就到达了目的地。

　　白桃早就在校门口等着了，一看见熟悉的车牌，立刻蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，白杨下了车，去宿舍替她把多出的行李放进了行李箱，拖着两个大箱子走出宿舍楼，一抬眼，便看见邵丞插着兜靠着车站在路边。

　　他身高腿长，气质出众，暖黄的路灯光线映在脸上，显得眉眼不那么冷硬了，甚至有丝柔和，周围路过的女生都偷偷投去目光，有几个胆子比较大的，互相推推搡搡着上前询问：

　　“请问……是邵丞吗？可不可以签个名？”

　　邵丞微微皱眉。

　　那女生一吓，立刻说：“不不不用了，对不起打扰了！”

　　“我没带纸笔。”邵丞说，“不好意思。”

　　女生红了脸：“啊没事，那就算了……其实我就想问一句，下次更新什么时候呀？已经一个月了……”

　　白杨在后面噗嗤笑出了声，引得几个女生回头望过来，瞪大眼惊喜道：“原来嫂子也在啊！”

　　他们俩的关系在邵丞的读者里早已人尽皆知，毕竟邵丞微博里的原创内容，百分之九十都是与白杨有关，结婚时更是直接发了对戒照，盖章认证，当时引起了一片轰动。

　　白杨腼腆地笑笑，刚想替拖更的大作家找点理由，邵丞却先开口了：

　　“今晚更新，五章。”

　　这回轮到白杨瞪大了眼。

　　女生们立即激动了起来，七嘴八舌地说：“好的好的，那我们就等着了！”

　　待她们离开后，白杨走上前惊疑地问：“今天要更五章？你认真的？”

　　邵丞写的是推理类小说，需要缜密的逻辑，如果哪处出现了漏洞，后期很难再圆回来。因而每次下笔都必须精雕细琢，若是为了安抚读者而连夜赶稿，质量肯定会有所下降。

　　邵丞却仿佛胸有成竹，斜他一眼：“我已经写好了，定时九点发。”

　　说完便取过白杨手里的行李箱，放进后备箱，坐上了车。

　　白杨恍恍惚惚地坐进车里，直到回了家还没明白过来怎么回事。邵丞这些天明明晚上一回家就睡了啊，哪有时间写文章？难道他之前那么晚回来是去……可他为什么要那么赶呢？

　　白桃一回家便去自己房间休息了，白杨一如既往地洗完澡来到卧室，看到邵丞已经躺下睡了，只好把想问的话吞回肚里，关灯上床。

　　黑暗中，他出神地望着天花板，回想着邵丞今天反常的样子，心里渐渐得出了一个甜蜜的结论，可他仍不确定，转头看向枕边人。

　　邵丞正背对着他睡，背影宽厚，熟悉的体温从被褥间隐隐传达而来。

　　白杨稍稍挪了挪身子，慢慢贴过去，额头抵在邵丞的背上。

　　空气静谧，只剩彼此的呼吸，五分钟后，见对方没有反应，白杨便撑起身，借着窗外透进来的微弱月光，凑到邵丞的脸颊处，轻轻地，亲了一下。

　　他刚想躺回去，却霎时间天旋地转，被一只强有力的手臂狠狠按进床里。

　　顶灯骤亮，眼睛被光线一刺立刻眯了起来，几秒后才缓缓睁开，看清了身上压着他的人。

　　邵丞目光清明，看不到一丝倦意，显然根本没睡着，此刻神情漠然，默不作声地撩起身下人的睡衣，手伸了进去。

　　这样冷冰冰的邵丞令白杨有些害怕，瑟缩了一下，随即双手被扣住按在了头顶，腿也被对方压住，整个人被钉在床上动弹不得。

　　“别这样……”他知道邵丞想干嘛，也不是不愿意，只是希望对方别那么强硬。

　　邵丞却丝毫不听他的，一只手制着他，一只手从腰侧抚上去，捏住他胸前的凸起，往里揉按，又向外拉扯。

　　“嘶……”白杨吃痛，可疼痛中带着丝丝快感，引得身体不自觉地开始发热。

　　直到两粒红珠都被玩弄得通红挺立，邵丞才放过了它们，手继续向下探，勾住白杨的睡裤边，连着里面的内裤一起扯了下来。

　　暴露在空气中的下身已然半硬了，白杨难堪地别过头，不想与邵丞对视，可这并阻止不了对方的动作。

　　下身落入炽热的掌心，只是被缓缓地捋动了几下，就愈发硬挺，邵丞的拇指揉按上他的顶端，平整的指甲对着小孔搔刮了几下，白杨立刻颤起了腰，神情难耐地望去，眼里带上了一丝恳求。

　　“邵丞……”

　　邵丞冷哼一声，终于开口：“想求我了？不是离开我也能活吗？”

　　白杨刚迷乱的神志被这话一刺，立刻凝聚清醒，咬住唇不作声。

　　“求我，承认你错了，我就给你。”邵丞道。

　　白杨不甘心就这么妥协，否则怕是以后都没办法让邵丞按时完成工作了，何况……那时候邵丞把他们俩的纪念日看得那么轻，他还是有点难过。因而他摇了摇头，说：“我不要。”

　　邵丞动作一僵，面露怒色，随即起身下了床，把卧室门重重一摔。

　　于是冷战延续到了周末。

　　连白桃都看出了不对劲，趁邵丞出门后，拉过自家哥哥询问：“哥，你和邵丞哥怎么了啊？吵架啦？”

　　白杨苦笑：“别担心，我们会处理好的。”

　　说起来其实根本不是什么严重的矛盾，只要有一方妥协，问题立刻就解决了，只不过以往他都是先退让的那一方，这次想倔强一回试试，就行不通了。

　　也罢，感情里总要有一个人先妥协。

　　当冷战到第七天时，白杨实在撑不下去，决定低头了。被嘲笑就被嘲笑吧，比起工作，邵丞在他心里的地位显然要领先许多。

　　当天傍晚，两人一起送白桃回学校，等安顿完她开车原路返回时，恰好遇上了堵车，周围鸣笛声此起彼伏，车内却异常安静沉默。

　　邵丞侧脸线条冷硬，抿唇直视着前方，不知在想些什么。白杨暗自深呼一口气，打算趁此机会求和。

　　“你到底要犟到什么时候？”

　　突如其来的厉声质问吓了他一跳，白杨怔愣地看向身旁说话的人。

　　邵丞眼神冷锐，却透出一丝焦灼，眉头深拧，问他：“你难道一辈子都不打算跟我讲话了？”

　　白杨脑子有点空，一时想不出应答的话来，这时前面的车终于动了，邵丞却把方向盘一转，拐弯驶进了小路，把车在人流稀少的地方一停，转过身来继续冷声质问：

　　“工作有那么重要吗？为了让我工作连纪念日都不想过了，话也不跟我讲了，你是不是太过分了？”

　　白杨连忙回：“我没有——”

　　“明明有。”邵丞打断他，“我都已经补上之前的份了，还不肯原谅我，为了一本破小说跟我冷战七天，难道不过分吗？”

　　白杨无语：“你怎么能把你自己写的书叫作破小说……”

　　“就是破小说，哪有你重要。”

　　邵丞话音低沉。

　　“什么都没有你重要。”

　　白杨彻底呆住，只有心跳砰砰作响，震出胸膛。

　　“你……”羞意慢慢爬上脸颊，他红着脸磕磕巴巴道：“明明是你说不过就不过了，还要我求你……”现在却说出这种让人根本招架不住的情话，令他难以反驳，仿佛从头到尾都是他错了一样，实在太欺负人。 

　　邵丞冷哼，扣住他的下巴：“谁让你先说那种话，第一天认识我吗？不知道我最讨厌你不听话吗？”

　　“我只是说说而已……”

　　“说也不可以，那天还拖个箱子下来，存心吓唬我是不是？”

　　白杨回忆起那晚邵丞紧张的神色，忍不住笑了下：“原来你这么怕我离开你啊？”

　　“……”邵丞沉默了一秒，眯起眼，“还敢笑我？”

　　白杨一看他神情就知道大事不妙，可邵丞已然撤身开门下了车，疾步走到他这边，他只来得及解开安全带，还没逃开半寸，就被对方从车里拉出来拽到后座推了进去。

　　后座空间宽阔，但白杨被按在座椅上，双手反扣在身后，根本无法动弹，只能任凭身后人粗暴地将他裤子扯了下来，整个下身裸露在燥热的空气中，他扭动着挣扎，屁股立刻被打了个响亮的巴掌。

　　“呜！”他疼得皱眉，被打过的地方火辣辣的，紧接着被大力揉捏了几下，又泛上阵阵酥麻。

　　“让你不听话。”邵丞手起掌落，又是一个个巴掌落下，只不过力道轻了许多，并没有多疼，反倒愈发刺激出身体的快感。

　　白杨的屁股两瓣被打得一颤一颤，臀波晃漾，透出绯红，仿佛熟透了一般。他埋头呜咽着，听见身后喘息声变得更加粗重，揉着他屁股的手顺着股沟划到了后方，在入口周围打起转来，随后浅浅地探入。

　　后方经历了那么多次情事，习惯性地就将手指缠绕住吞吮，像是渴求它进得更深。

　　邵丞嗤笑：“都这样了，还不求我？”

　　白杨羞窘得要命，死咬住唇不想说话。

　　邵丞这回没恼，松开了桎梏他的手，拖起他的下半身，自己则斜躺在了座椅上，扣住他柔韧的腰身，凑过去伸舌舔他后方。

　　白杨倒趴在邵丞身上，脸正对着某个凸起的部位，他刚想撑起身，被这么一舔，立刻像是被掐住了命门，浑身卸了力，软着身子倒下去。

　　“给你个讨好我的机会。”邵丞将一根手指慢慢插进舔湿了后方，“否则我一会儿干你的时候不会亲你。”

　　这威胁未免太过甜腻，白杨瞬间涨红了脸，邵丞实在太擅长令他顺从，明明被玩弄了，却还心甘情愿上赶着被玩弄。

　　他无法，只好忍着身后的不适感，伸手解开了邵丞的裤子，掏出那熟悉的粗硬器物，张嘴慢慢吞下去。

　　腥膻的味道充溢了口腔，他边吞吐还要边承受身后手指的不断进出，从一根增加到了三根，不适感逐渐被体内升起的躁动感压下去，某个敏感位置突然被用力一按，白杨惊喘一声，刚要挣扎，下身却被含咬住，重重吸了一口，顿时又软倒下去。

　　邵丞腾出一只手按住他的脑袋，挺胯将性器插入他喉咙深处，同时手指不停挤按他体内的敏感点，令他前端溢出透明的液体，接着卷舌舔舐他的柱身和前端。

　　不出五分钟，白杨就被折磨得眼眶红了，颤着身想射，偏偏这时邵丞将他提拎了起来，坐到自己腿上。

　　“啧，这样就受不了了？”

　　邵丞勾着笑，手指揩去他嘴角淌出的津液，抹在他挺立的性器上面：“想通了么，要不要认错？”

　　白杨濒临高潮却无法纾解，难耐地搂住眼前人的脖颈，埋怨道：“我是有错，但你也有错……”

　　原以为邵丞肯定会反驳，没想到他听后却说：“你觉得我有错，那就好好跟我说，我会道歉的。但你不能说那种离开我的话，不能不理我，知道吗？”

　　这句话令白杨内心彻底软了下去，本就没生什么气，被这么一哄，再坚定的立场都溃散得一败涂地。

　　“知道了……”

　　“乖。”邵丞终于亲了他一下，“坐上来。”

　　白杨莫名：“已经坐着了啊……”

　　邵丞不说话，好整以暇地看着他，眼里含着玩味的笑。

　　白杨瞬间明白过来，脸烧了个透红：“不行，外面会看见……”

　　此刻天虽然已经半黑了，但他们停车的地方有路灯，能清楚地看到外面景物，如果有人路过往车里看一眼，立刻就发现了。

　　邵丞哼笑：“从外面看不到里面的，况且要是能看到，你刚刚那幅浪荡的样子早就被看光了，还有什么可怕的。”

　　白杨耻得胸膛都泛起了红，纠结半晌，认命般伸手握住那根烙铁般的性器，半撑起身体，对准自己的后方，缓缓坐了下去。

　　多日未经历情事的后方哪怕做过了扩张，依然被撑得发疼，他坐到一半腿根就有点颤了，卡在那里进退不得，只好去央求邵丞：“帮帮我……”

　　邵丞却笑得很恶劣：“求我啊。”

　　白杨委屈道：“你能不能好好干我……不要欺负我了……”

　　邵丞笑容一僵，继而咬牙切齿：“我看你还不知道什么叫真正的欺负。”

　　话音刚落，卡在一半的性器便狠狠一顶，直插到底。

　　白杨呼吸一滞，痛呼未喊出口，就被封住了嘴，邵丞的舌头蛮横地入侵进来，富有技巧性地勾弄挑动，用力吸吮两片柔软唇瓣，亲得异常激烈凶猛。白杨很快就招架不住，软了腰伏在邵丞胸膛上，呼吸凌乱地发出小声低吟，被亲得七荤八素。

　　深埋在体内的粗硬性器动了起来，邵丞的手扣着他的腰不让他逃脱，挺胯不断往里迅速顶撞，瞬间将车内的空气点燃。

　　“唔……啊哈……”白杨吸进去的气都是热的，整个人由内而外地烧起来，冒出细密的汗，随着身体的上下颠簸汇聚起来凝成大颗，向下滚落。

　　彼此的唇舌胶着痴缠许久才分开，拉出几道暧昧的银丝，邵丞眼底幽暗，情欲汹涌，烫得白杨心尖都在发热，更不用说被操干得愈发湿热的后穴。

　　“想射吗？”邵丞哑声问。

　　白杨红着眼努力点头，被折磨了许久还未能发泄，令他分外煎熬。

　　邵丞低低一笑：“那你坐稳。”

　　说罢，大手掐住他的臀肉，用力到五指都深陷进去，紧接着，气势陡然一放，扑面而来的征服欲令人不禁心惊胆颤。

　　白杨这才意识到，之前这些只不过是前戏而已。

　　可他察觉得太晚了，身体已然落入猎人手中，只能任人宰割。

　　身后的臀肉被大手掰开，胀大得尺寸骇人的性器变了个角度，缓慢而狠厉地碾过他体内最敏感的位置，可怕持久的快感逼得前端直接挤出了些许浊液，白杨倒吸气，慌张地向前贴想逃开，却丝毫动弹不得。

　　“说了那么多次要听话，怎么就不长记性呢？”

　　邵丞的话语堪称温柔，甚至轻轻啄了他的唇，可下身却如同暴君般凶狠地开操，后穴被撑到最大，褶皱都抚平了，每一下都顶撞他深处的敏感地带，将臀肉撞得啪啪作响，顷刻间将他带入欲望的狂潮。

　　白杨被顶得脑袋几乎要撞到车顶，才挨了十几下，屁股就通红一片，双腿开始止不住地痉挛，热流直窜小腹，后穴猛地收缩，呜咽着一股股射出压抑了许久的欲望。

　　可邵丞根本不停下，任凭他身体痉挛着高潮，依然迅猛地往他绞紧的甬道里不断刺入，磨得体内像着了火一般滚烫，加剧了这波灭顶的快感。

　　白杨张着嘴却喊不出来，只有津液不受控地从嘴角流出，双目失焦，眼前发白，直到射完了身体依然处于高潮中，颤抖个不停，意识恍惚间觉得自己快要被操死了，害怕得眼里泛起了生理性的水光，被猛顶了几下就从眼眶里溢出来。

　　邵丞吻去他脸颊的泪珠，暗哑道：“现在知道了么，平时根本没舍得欺负你。”

　　“知……知道了……呜……”白杨除了服软别无他法，被顶得声音断断续续，抽泣着恳求：“别、别玩我了……”

　　邵丞贴着他的唇轻声呵气：“喜欢你才这么干你……知不知道前几天我有多难受，嗯？”

　　“我一写书你就不想打扰我，跑到其他房间去，我要是天天写，还有什么时间陪你？”

　　“你倒好，为了让我工作，居然敢跟我顶嘴冷战了，工作重要还是我重要？”

　　白杨红着眼：“你……你重要……”

　　“现在说得好听。”邵丞冷哼，“我看你还没吃够教训。”

　　直到天色彻底黑了，车内的呻吟和啪啪声响才停歇下来。

　　白杨虚脱失神地躺倒在后座椅上，绯红的胸膛剧烈起伏，浑身黏腻的热汗，腿间红痕遍布，下面隐隐有乳白色的浊液从红肿的穴口流出。

　　邵丞从容地整理了下自己被扯皱的衣服，坐回驾驶位，一路开回了家。

　　白杨腿软得站不住，邵丞从家里拿了条毯子出来，裹住他赤裸的身体，将他打横抱了进去。

　　原以为这就算熬过一劫了，可谁知进了浴室，竟又被按在了壁砖上从后顶入。

　　白杨被操干得快崩溃，哽声气恼道：“我不要了……呜嗯……放开我……”

　　邵丞却舔着他的耳廓，低哑道：“七天的份，还没补全呢。”

　　“你……啊哈……过分……讨厌你……”

　　自然取得了显著的反效果。

　　当这一夜漫长的情事终于彻底结束时，白杨已经一根指头都没力气动了，累的连眼皮都快睁不开，邵丞倒依然精神奕奕，抱着他去洗了澡，收拾完脏掉的床单，重新躺回了床上，将他圈入怀里轻吻。

　　“所以，宝贝，我再问你一遍，纪念日你想去哪里过？”

　　白杨因回答错了这一个问题遭受了太多“折磨”，吞咽了口唾沫，干哑的嗓子才舒服些，无奈道：“随便，跟你过就行……”

　　邵丞终于露出这几天来第一个宠溺的笑。

　　“这还差不多。”

　　


	6. 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有一点肉渣，但长佩一点车都不让放，我又不想把这部分删光，影响剧情了，所以全章搬运，不好意思麻烦大家切换着看了

　　时间一眨眼就到了期末，白杨只需要应对期末考试，而大四的邵丞，就要从S大毕业了。

　　不似其他毕业生那样忙于找工作，邵丞依然平平淡淡地过着最后的校园生活，顾韦豪和陈弘毅都不以为意，毕竟以邵丞的家境根本不需要工作，他们自己也是子承家业，并无太大生活压力，该怎么过就怎么过。

　　直到某一天私下聚餐时，邵丞随口道出一件令两人都大跌眼镜的事：

　　“我的小说下个月出版，要送你们一套么？”

　　顾韦豪眼珠都快瞪出来，怪叫道：“什么？！！丞哥你……你还写小说？？？”

　　陈弘毅也是一脸难以置信：“丞哥，你隐藏得够深的啊！”

　　邵丞云淡风轻地说：“你们也没问过我。”

　　两人七嘴八舌地问了半天，才逐渐消化了这件颠覆想象的事。

　　“哪家出版社啊？我去打声招呼，让他们上点心。”陈弘毅说。他因自家业务需要，与不少大出版社都混得很熟络，如今邵丞的书要出版，他这个兄弟自然要推波助力一把。

　　“不必了，是XX出版社的陶主编负责。”

　　陈弘毅一惊：“他？？哇靠！丞哥，你这书是要大爆啊！”陶主编在业内赫赫有名，早些年经手过不少大热作品，升上主编的位置后很少再亲自负责出版某本书了，但只要是他愿意负责的，必然是这一年内最热门的书刊之一。

　　邵丞不以为意：“这事先放一边，我问你件要紧事。”

　　居然还有比这么大的事更重要的，陈弘毅精神一震，郑重道：“丞哥，你尽管说，能帮我一定帮。”

　　邵丞问：“你向白杨道歉了没？”

　　陈弘毅愣住，顾韦豪在一旁憋笑憋到内伤。

　　“不是……丞哥，你怎么还记着这事呢？”

　　邵丞挑眉：“你还想糊弄过去？”

　　陈弘毅一个头比两个大，连忙说：“没有没有，只是一直没机会跟他说上话，下次我见到他就道歉。”

　　“别下次，他快下课了，我去接他过来。”邵丞站起身，正欲离开，又转身朝陈弘毅道：“以防你不了解情况一会儿又乱说话，我先告诉你，白杨和我在一起。就这样，一会儿见。”

　　“什么……”陈弘毅莫名地看着邵丞离开的背影，迷惑地问一旁爆笑不止的顾韦豪：“什么叫在一起？”

　　顾韦豪笑得眼泪都快流出来了：“就你这眼力价儿还出来跑客户呢？来，哥给你理得明明白白的……”

　　当白杨被邵丞接到餐厅包厢时，陈弘毅红着脸看都不敢看他，小心翼翼地道了歉，解释了当时他没有通过面试的缘由。

　　邵丞补充说：“所以不是你能力不行，知道了吗？”

　　白杨听完有些惊讶，没想到是这么回事，不过事情已经过去许久，他也没当初那么沮丧失落了，反倒笑着安抚陈弘毅：“没事的，别说你了，邵丞当时都以为我动机不纯呢，你会那么想很正常，你也是对出版社负责。”

　　陈弘毅听了愈发羞愧：“你要是还想去那家出版社，我回头说说，应该没问题。”

　　白杨笑笑：“不用了，我之后会去邵丞出书的那家出版社实习，我给那家投过不少稿子，已经和主编说好了。”

　　顾韦豪忍不住调笑道：“连工作也要在一起啊？小白杨你也太离不开我们丞哥了吧。”

　　白杨被调侃得耳朵泛红，邵丞却冷哼一声，朝顾韦豪道：“是我提议的，谁离不开谁，你搞搞清楚好么。”

　　于是白杨的脸也彻底红了。

　　-

　　大四毕业典礼的当天，白杨也去看了，邵丞的父母见到他来，立刻热情地招呼他与自家儿子合照。

　　“快来快来，刚刚好多小姑娘要跟他合影，都被我拦住了。”邵母抓着他就往邵丞身边推。

　　白杨有些不好意思，但终究是按捺不住内心的雀跃，大着胆子牵住了邵丞的手，身姿挺拔地站在他身侧，笑得满足又开心，露出两个深深的酒窝。

　　咔擦一声，相机记录下了他们这一刻的青春意气。

　　邵丞摘下自己的学士帽，戴在了他头上，眼里似有情绪翻涌，低声道：“我等你毕业。”

　　白杨没太弄懂这句话的含义，但还是笑着点了点头。

　　“嗯！”

　　尽管邵丞毕业离开了学校，但两人依旧住在一起，和以往倒没有多大区别。暑假的时候白桃终于能出院了，行动能力已与常人无异，只是还需要小心观察一阵子。

　　白桃搬进来的那天，白杨和邵丞两人都下了厨，这段时间芳姨一直在医院照顾白桃，邵丞又不愿请其他佣人来打扰他们的二人世界，便自己跟着白杨学习烧菜做饭，如今倒是做得有模有样了。

　　餐桌上，白桃看着不停给她和邵丞夹菜的哥哥，灵动的大眼珠一转，问：“哥哥，我晚上睡哪儿呀？”

　　白杨还没开口，邵丞就说：“你睡二楼房间。”

　　“那我哥哥呢？”

　　“他睡三楼。”

　　白桃失落地拖长了音调：“哎——我想和哥哥一起睡……”

　　白杨看邵丞脸色不对，连忙说：“桃桃，你年纪不小了，不能再和哥哥睡了，不过我可以陪着你直到你睡着。”

　　白桃撅起嘴不情不愿地说：“那好吧……”

　　等吃完饭回到房间休息时，白桃一把拉住自家哥哥，神神秘秘地说：“哥，你被邵丞哥吃得太死了啦！这样不行，都说爱情里两个人要地位平等才能长久！”

　　白杨失笑：“你都哪儿听来的这些乱七八糟的，我也没有那样啊。”

　　“还说没有，这几个月我都看在眼里呢。”白桃人小鬼大地指了指自己澄亮的大眼睛，“虽然邵丞哥对我们很好，但哥你也太言听计从了吧，会被他欺负的啦！”

　　白杨不在意地笑笑：“欺负就欺负吧，你不也总欺负我，我还以为你害怕一个人睡，原来是装的，没事的话我回房去了，他肯定在等我。”

　　“噢~说漏嘴了吧，你们两个睡一间房啊！”白桃了然地挤眉弄眼。

　　白杨瞬间羞窘地无言以对，匆匆丢下一句“快睡你的觉！”就逃了出去。

　　回到三楼卧室，邵丞果然还没睡，开着盏台灯靠在床头看书。白杨像往常一样上了另半边床，邵丞放下书转过头看他：“你妹这么快就睡着了？”

　　白杨无奈：“她跟我闹着玩呢。”接着便把他们刚才的对话复述给了邵丞。

　　邵丞不答，手却伸进了他的睡衣捏他柔韧的腰腹肌肉，脑袋埋进他的脖颈里闻他刚洗完澡清新温暖的气味。

　　白杨习惯性地搂住了邵丞的肩，他们已亲昵过多次，只要晚上无事，邵丞几乎每晚都会要他，有时候白天得了空闲也要折腾他，他也是血气方刚的年纪，经历了几次便食髓知味，除了有时邵丞做得太凶狠受不了之外，都是敞开身体任对方予取予求的。

　　熟悉的欲念和温度逐渐升起，房间内的空气沾染了欲望的气息，暧昧压抑的声音越发掩藏不住。

　　白杨修剪整齐的指甲在邵丞赤裸的后背上抓出一道道红痕，哑声道：“轻点……嗯……”

　　邵丞顶得很深，一下下冲撞着他体内的敏感位置，他已经被插射了一回，两条长腿难耐地夹着邵丞精悍的腰，随着肉刃进出的频率不断摇晃着。

　　邵丞额头也冒出了细密的薄汗，俯身压在白杨身上，一边挺动着腰胯，一边吮吸他柔软湿滑的舌头。

　　“呜……嗯……”白杨发出快窒息的呜咽，邵丞终于饶过他的唇舌，起身将强健的手臂撑在他的头顶两侧，再次加快频率疯狂抽送，狠狠地把身下人又操射了一次，同时自己也统统发泄了出来。

　　白杨高潮后身体的热度和欲念久久难以平复，湿热的后穴不自觉地绞紧缠住邵丞的器物，似是还在挽留索要。

　　邵丞低哼，下身往里顶了顶，意有所指道：“到底是谁把谁吃得太死了，嗯？”

　　白杨大窘，偏过头不想说话，邵丞并不在意，把人翻过身又里里外外吃了个遍。


End file.
